1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an LCD module using a lamp, and more particularly, to a slim LCD module having a socket which mechanically fixes the lamp and electrically connects the lamp to a power source.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is used in various industries because of being lightweight and low power consumption. However, since a liquid crystal panel included in an LCD cannot generate light by itself, a backlight unit having an independent light source for providing light to the liquid crystal panel has been used.
A cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) has been used as the light source for the backlight unit. Electrodes of the CCFL are electrically connected via lead wires to a power source which generates a voltage required to drive the CCFL. Further, the CCFL is mechanically fixed at a predetermined position in a backlight unit. To achieve both the electrical connection and the mechanical fixation, a socket is used.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional LCD module. In the LCD module, a bottom chassis 200 receives a lamp 210, such as a CCFL, as a light source. A lamp 210 is connected via a socket 220 to an inverter PCB (Printed Circuit Board) 240. An inverter is formed on the inverter PCB 240 and the inverter PCB 240 is disposed on the outer bottom surface of the bottom chassis. The socket 220 connects the inside and outside of the bottom chassis 200 with each other through an opening 205 formed on the bottom chassis 200. An inverter cover 250 is attached onto the lower surface of the bottom chassis 200 to protect the inverter PCB 240. Part of the socket positioned inside of the bottom chassis is covered by a side mold 260. The LCD module includes a backlight unit. The backlight unit includes the bottom chassis 200, the lamp 210, the socket 220, and the inverter.
The LCD module may include various optical sheets 130, a mold frame 120, and an LCD panel 100 over the side mold 260, and a top chassis 110.
As can be seen from FIG. 2, a socket used in a conventional LCD module includes a conductive part 221 and a housing 222. The conductive part 221 is formed of a conductive material, such as metal, and is electrically connected between a lead wire of a lamp and a high voltage terminal (not shown) of the inverter PCB. The housing 222 is made of plastic material and surrounds the conductive part. A socket guide 230 fixes the socket 220 to the bottom chassis 200.
The conductive part 221 of the socket includes a lead wire coupling part which couples the socket with the lead wire of the lamp and an inverter terminal coupling part which couples the socket with the terminal of an inverter.
In the conventional LCD module, since the inverter PCB 240 and the inverter cover 250 are attached to the outer surface of the bottom chassis 200, the whole thickness of the LCD module is increased. Further, because the socket 220 needs the housing 222 and a socket guide 230, the manufacturing cost of the socket 220 is increased.